batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Stewart
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Carlin Stewart (May 25, 2019 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Layla (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Paul Stewart (father) Denese Stewart (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Ethan (brother) Maegan, Brittany, Ashley & Kailyn (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 6 biological nephews & nieces Gil Bates & Kelly Bates (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 13 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Evan Patrick Stewart (born August 24, 1995) is the fifth child and first son of Paul Stewart and Denese Stewart. He is the brother of Maegan Stewart, Brittany Randolph, Ashley Sparkman, Kailyn Stewart and Ethan Stewart. He is the husband of Carlin Stewart and the father of their daughter, Layla. Early life Evan Patrick Stewart was born on August 24, 1995, in Nashville, Tennessee, to Paul Stewart and Denese Stewart. He was the couple's fifth child, and they went on to have one more child after him. Evan chose Christ on May 21, 2012. Personal life Courtship Evan began dating Carlin Bates on September 17, 2016. On March 23, 2017, the couple publicly announced their relationship. In the season six finale of Bringing Up Bates that aired on September 14, 2017, Carlin's father Gil Bates gave Evan and Carlin the green light to enter a courtship; the episode did not feature the beginning of a courtship. Advertisements for the season seven premiere stated that the episode would feature a courtship proposal. This was the first public information about an official courtship. On January 4, 2017, a few hours before the season premiere, UpTV posted an official statement that the couple was courting. In the episode, Evan took Carlin on a scavenger hunt throughout east Tennessee, ending at the Norris Dam. Once at the dam, he sang a song he had written for Carlin and gave her a bracelet, and she agreed to enter an official courtship with him. Engagement On September 24, 2018, Evan announced that he is engaged to Carlin Bates. He proposed to her at Portland Head Lighthouse in Portland, Maine, after spending a romantic day exploring Portland together. Marriage Evan married Carlin Bates on May 25, 2019, at Castleton Farms in Loudon, Tennessee. His best man was his brother Ethan Stewart. His groomsmen were his brothers-in-law, Daniel Sparkman and Ben Randolph, and future brothers-in-law Zach, Lawson, Nathan, and Trace, Brandon Keilen, Chad Paine, John Webster, Bobby Smith, and Kelton Balka. His ring bearers were his future brother-in-law Judson and family friend Marlin Nafziger. His sisters Maegan and Kailyn Stewart, Ashley Sparkman, and Brittany Randolph and nieces Braelyn and Bella Randolph were among the bridal party. The wedding was officiated by Gil Bates and Frank Gagliano. Evan and Carlin's honeymoon location is currently unknown, but given the photo of their passports that Carlin posted the day after the wedding it is likely somewhere outside of the United States. Fatherhood On September 4, 2019, Evan and Carlin announced that they are expecting their first child. The baby is due in February of 2020. On October 5, 2019, Carlin and Evan announced that they are having a girl, who will be named Layla Rae. On January 31, 2020, at 3:56 pm, Carlin gave birth to Layla Rae. She weighed 5 pounds, 13 ounces and measured 18 inches. Her original due date was in mid-February but Carlin had to be induced after being diagnosed with the same blood-clotting disorder as her older sister, Erin, early in her pregnancy. Career His Own At some point around 2012 (or possibly before), Evan's family formed His Own Ministries, a musical group that tours the country performing gospel music at churches and church events. Evan regularly sings with this group. Gallery CarlinEvan-Courting.jpg|Evan asking Carlin to court. CarlinEvan-Engaged.jpg|Evan proposing to Carlin. CarlinEvan-Married.jpg|Just married. CarlinEvan-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. CarlinEvan-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. Category:Stewarts Category:Married Category:Parents Category:In-Laws